ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 22
Title: King Visit Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman One/One Otari *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Xena/Haruto Kenki *Ultraman Giga/Mirai Tomoya *Ultraman Cure/Uota Kenki *Ultraman King(Guest Character) *Ultraman Virus *Ultraman Emperor *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Trident *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Vader :;Deities *The Messiah *Curiums Chapter 1 Back at King's Temple, several signs of unknown origins appear on the skies King and his other Ultra Elders are deciphering the sign. Suddenly, the sign changes to a language that the elders can understand. It reads" O King, Come To My Universe With The Lightning Spark, O would like to have a chat."-The Messiah "King, looks like the deity wants to see you?" asked Leo. "Yes, Leo. The Messiah, one of the most powerful deities in this multiverse, his powers greatly suprass mine and is capable of defeating anyone." said King. "Maybe we can stop the terror of Alien Reiblood and Reiyonx?" said Astra. "The Messiah is known for its neutral stand." said King. King raises his cape and flys off while saying he is going to Planet Neutral to retrive the Lightning Spark. "Hope Zero and the others are okay." said Astra as he and Leo waves goodbye to King. Meanwhile, King arrives at Planet Neutral, the planet is filled with emptiness and the neutralisation light, where the Kaiser and Lightning Spark stands and repelling each other. King unseals the seal that holds the Lightning Spark and grab it. King then opens a portal to Scorpio Nova Universe and travels there and arrived at Scorpio Nova before going to Planet Cure to Genesis the Messiah. Chapter 2 At Planet Crescent, a Scorpium Ultra is there, he is the manipulator of Moon and his name is Ultraman Celestial. He is an astronaut and not so much of a fighter himself. So what is his combatant skills? "Celestial..help...our homeworld is in trouble....."said an unknown voice. "Vader, Trident, I will be coming." said Celestial, Celestial takes flight and goes to Planet Light and Planet Darkness at full speed. Meanwhile at Planet Light and Planet Darkness, Virus, Belial and their Darkclops are already engaging in a heated battle with Trident and Vader. Vader creates a Shadowy Blade and slices many of the Darkclops down. While Trident manipulates the light and binding all enemies and defeating most of the Darkclops, creating an explosion. Vader tries to use his darkness but Virus and Belial are dark Ultras are not affected, they are affected by Trident binding flesh. "Deathcium Drain!" said Belial as he drained all the light away from Trident and went straight to the young Scorpium Ultra and impales him with his Kaiser Belial claws. Trident falls towards a nearby planet. "Trident...." said Vader. "Darkclops, fall back."said Virus. Landing on a nearby planet, Trident tries to stand up but realizes he is too weak. Belial appears and kick Trident towards a cliff. "What?" said Trident. "You are weak, even the oldest member of all, Ultraman Cure can't reach me." said Belial as he punches Trident to the ground. Trident uses his Ultimate move, the Lightium Unleash, unleashing all his light towards Belial in the form of an energy blast, Belial dodges than all. Belial fires his Deathcium Slash, destroying all the light particles creates by the young Ultra. Trident fells as he already uses all his energies. "Belial.....you......." said Trident. "Now, be my servant." said Belial as he injects his Belial Virus at Trident, turning him into mindless and dark self of himself as he bows to Belial. Belial flys from the planet with an unconscious Trident, pointing towards Vader. "Look, Vader, he is already corrupted." said Virus. "Now, join us!" said Belial. "Belial. Virus. You will pay for this." said Vader cold-heartedly as he rushes towards the two evils. "Voiderium Unleash!" said Virus as he unleashes green particles at Trident as he loses his mind and becoming a darker self. "No.....No... What is happening?" said Vader as he turns dark and bows towards Belial. Belial uses his powers and knocking Vader unconscious too. Belial carries Trident to him back and prepares to return to their foetress. Suddenly, an energy beam shots the both evil Ultras. Celestial had returned as he rushes towards the two Ultras. Chapter 3 "Oh you, the wanderer Ultra." said Virus. "Hope you remember me." said Celestial, "Why will I not be?" said Virus. "Who is he?" asked Belial. "Another of our race, 13000 years old, He stays in Planet Crescent!" said Virus. "Yes I am here to stop you." said Celestial. "Excuse me? Weren't you an astronaut Ultra? You pathetic wretch, comparing to me, I had been through many condtioning and training to become this powerful. How about you, let's prove this theory now!" said Virus in an excited and clown voice. "Belial, stand back. This is my freud with him." said Virus, "Sure" said Belial. Virus summons his daggers and rushes towards Celestial, Celestial launches his blade, "Moonlight Crescent Shockwave!" said Celestial as he fires it towards Virus. Virus grabs the shockwave and laughs, tearing the shockwave into half and delivering a straight punch at Celestial knocking him down. "This is your best?" said Virus. "Celstialium Beam!" said Celestial as he fires his beam at Virus, Virus summoned a barrier and block it. "Belial, now!" said Virus. Belial knew what Virus wants as he quickly teleports behind Celestial and injects his Belial Virus at him. Celestial immediately feels alot of pain as his energy ray dissapears. "You....." said Celestial as he quickly turns into a darker self of himself. "Perish, ecosystem!" said Virus as he launches his virus from himself, Belial entrusts the three corrupted Ultras to another Darkclops and amplify Virus attack on the planets. The planets are now injected by Virus as they slowly turns into a wasteland as the inhabitants slowly dies off..... "My revenge is completing..." said Virus in amusement as he begins firing energy beams at the place, destroying the place around Virus. Virus orders all the Darkclops to attack, destroying several of the planets. Virus abosrbs all the Sunriums minerals into himself and corrupting the minerals. "Belial, this will be enough to set up the barrier we need." said Virus, preparing to uses his life for revenge sooner...... Chapter 4 King arrives at Planet Cure, wandering around until he is greeted by Zero, One, Xena, Giga and Cure. "I am Cure, this way please." said Cure. "Cure-sama"said one of the Curiums behind him as it whispered something to him, Cure expressions changes to a worrying and sad face but decided to hide it from hus other friends. Arriving at a cave, the one that stands before Ultraman King is a genesis dragon holding a stuff beside with the night planets near his head and with a long tail with two orbs of light. It was The Messiah, whom greeting King. "O King?" said The Messiah. "I am, I am here with the spark device you asked." said King. "O Lightning Spark? The only device that has the potential to save this universe." said the deity. "Why you want me here?" said King. "I want an agreement. Return to the Showa Universe and inform the Ultras there about a coming threat and tell them to set up their defenses there." said The Messiah. "What threat?"said King. "The threat that will occur in this future, Virus invasion is just the beginning, it needs to be handled first. The real threat is my darker sibling, whom hides his existence and resides in Evil Realm." said The Messiah. "What?" said King. "I will accept and inform the Ultras there about this." said King. "Ultraman King, you have omnipotence power, but....." said The Messiah. "What?" asked King in confusion. "The darker deity, my sibling is far powerful than you or even Noa. The Ultras here and there must bend together to stop him but Virus, Emperor and Belial must be tackled first. You might not get him." said The Messiah. "If you are all powerful why you cannot stop him?" said King. "It will be near impossible." said The Messiah as the other Ultras become to ponder why. "Two billion years ago, this universe was purged into dark and a place of conflict by him with his children, Deleto Race capable of delivering the Deletion Virus to erase being. Defeating him and banishing a deity with near omnipotence power is very challenging, I was only able to seal him and could not completely destroy him. His darkness is growing but when that happens, my light energies will be reduced. Now I can only protect and undo any damages done but I will have take a lesser form, my children......" explained The Messiah. "Fine, I guess I will warn the Ultras there and get ready for this threat. But where is him?" said King. The Messiah takes up his stuff and reveal the location of the Evil Realm, where Evil Messiah is located. The Ultras only knew about its existence but did not know how the dark deity resembles. With the location revealed, King somewhat knew how to get there. "Great, here is the Lightning Spark." said King. Chapter 5 "Good you brought it." said The Messiah. "What do I need it for?" said King. "Set up a barrier around this planet, Curium Water needs to be preserve here and prevent Voiderium from spreading further distances away from there." said The Messiah. King, a user of the Lightning Spark, raises up the spark device and fires a blue ray of energy towards the atmosphere. A shield started to be circuled around Planet Cure as other Ultras looked. The shield creates a layer of light energy and protects the planet. As King and The Messiah continues to chat, Cure flies into the Curium Ocean, full of adundance of Curium Water. The end of the day, King, Zero, One, Xena and Giga embraces each other. King entrusts the Lightning Spark to One as One promises to make good use of it. "I will return now and I know you guys will settle the threat here first. As Ultra Warriors, we must ensure peace in the multiverse." said King. "Old man King, let's send you back there." said Zero as he summons the Ultimate Aegis and open a dimensional hole towards the Land of Light as King flews towards it before leaving he wished good luck to the Ultras. "Thank you King." said One. Inside Curium Ocean, Cure prepares to transform into a new form, his Ultimate Form as he appears from the Curium Ocean as blue aura covers around the place and triggered a tsunami. "Cure Orbium. Curium Water, fill with properties of purity, hear my soul and prayers and grant me true power." said Cure in a calming voice. The tsunami dissapears as it reveals two orbs of water beside Cure while Cure features like almost the same. "You are....." said One. "One, I am Ultimate Cure, this is my final and true form." said Cure. All Ultras were astonished and shocked that Cure has obtained a new form, a form is that capable of matching against the dark Ultras or even surprassess them. "This form is obtained after immensing myself with Curium Water and the Curium Water Particles giving their prayers to me and hopes." continued Cure. "Oh, nice!" said Giga. "Cure just now you walked away with a sad face, what burdening you?" said Zero. "Zero, One, Xena and Giga. Hear this out....4 of our native Ultras have been corrupted and Virus had destroyed the last 5 planets ecosystem in this planetary system. Virus had used his Voiderium to turn the Sunrium minerals into malicious ones and allows him to that." said Cure. "Then we have to stop him!" said Zero. "But where he is." said One. "Magnium World, the fourth planet here, he had destroyed and killed all lifeforms there with his Darkclops, Belial and Emperor, turning a peaceful planet into a wasteland. He is now harvesting Sunrium minerals from around the universe for his plans." said Cure. "Damn." said One as he punches the ground. "Dont worry son, we are going to stop him now." said Zero. "That's right." said Xena. "Cheer up One." said Giga. "That's is certain, Cure, what we say, we go now?" said Zero. "I will take you guys there." said Cure. Cure transforms back to his Normal Form back, he cannot keep this transformation for too long as his energy will deplete very fast. Cure uses his Water Sceptor and summons a water platform as other Ultras go to the platform and stands beside Cure. "Cure The Transverse!" said Cure as he summons a waterfall below the water platform and brings them out of the planet. "Cure The Reverse!" continued Cure as he gathers water towards him and the other Ultras and creating a water ball around himself and other Ultras. The Ultras all travels away from Planet Cure and reaches the exosphere of Planet Cure in space in the matter of seconds. One, Xena, Giga and Zero was amused as this is the first time they meet an Ultra with such incredible powers. After much interactions, they understand Cure is someone whom has great respect to the with pure substances and dislikes anything impure that overcomes him. Chapter 6 Virus and Belial arrives at Magium World, where Emperor is waiting for them at the top of the tower where Virus and Belial finds him while Belial carries Celestial, Vader, Lava and Trident, whom are corrupted by Voiderium. Magium World is originally a plant and water like world similar to Planet Cure, its inhabitants, Magriums lived there peacefully. Under the orders of Virus and Ultraman Emperor's own desires, and with the help of Belial's Darklops army, they when to Magium World and at a very fast amount of time, turning the water and planet like world into a desert wasteland and drivn Magiums to extinction. Now the desert wasteland is what that suits the mood and atmosphere of the evil Ultras. Emperor then construcst their foetress and industrial factories. While the army of Darklops stationed themselves and cirucling themselves at the ground level of the foetress, as Emperor laughs in amusement at the highest level of the foetress. "Belial, put them there first, I will wake them with my powers later." said Virus. Virus takes out the Belial Virus and corrupts them with Voiderium while returning Belial Virus back to Belial. After that, Belial and Virus goes to the top level of the foetress that Emperor constructed and meet Emperor. They were amazed by Ultraman Emperor's efforts in such a fast amount of time. "Emperor, nice job! Being able to completely destroy and change this planet to this state." said Virus. "Well, with Belial's Darklops it very easy." said Emperor. Virus uses his powers and constructs another infrastructure, where Sunriums minerals are beginning to be collected inside the infrastructure for Virus future plans. "Emperor, you want revenge? " said Virus. "Of course, last time One and his friends humiliate me in front of Earthling, now I want to give them revenge. They are so despicable...." said Emperor, holding a grudge towards One and wanting to settle his scores with One and maybe Reuz. "Virus, there is a pool of Curium Water great distances away." said Belial. "Curium Water? Well, now let's make it change to Voiderium Water." said Virus as he flies towards there and using the Sunriums and his Voiderium, he changes the light blue pool of water to a dark green pool of water, the liquid form of Voiderium. Virus smiled. "Emperor, what grudge you have with Ultraman One?" asked Belial. "Belial, I am sure you have similar grudge with me. He defeated me in his Wisdom Form and along with his friends help." said Emperor. "Haha...Belial, I had heard about your story, how you manage to escape the dungeon of King Temple?" said Emperor. "Haha, my spirit erode away from that place and was casted away to the monster graveyard. Thanks to Virus, I am revived again. I just want to challenge Ultraman Zero again." said Belial. "Well...." said Emperor. Virus returns, "Having a conversation?" said Virus. "Yeah, Virus-san." said Belial. "How your plan?" asked Emperor. "Once I collected enough Sunriums I will blow up the whole universe and you two will help me rule the other universes." said Virus. "My pleasure." said Emperor and Belial. Emperor and Belial seem to respect Virus. "But why we choose here?" said Emperor. "Well, this planet is the epicenter of the universe, if I blew up here, the damage will quickly spread to the universe and destroying it instantly." said Virus. "I see...." said Belial. "Okay." said Emperor. The three dark Ultras smiled maliciously, as they faces changes to something sinister as their plans of ruling and destroying the universe is halfway suceeding. Using their powers, they created a shield of malicious energy circuling around the planet to prevent Cure and the others from entering. "Ultraman Zero.....I will be waiting for you." said Belial as he laughs loudly. "One come here." said Emperor. "Brother.....I will make you believe in Evil Messiah Teacher's ideals." said Virus as he laughs jokingly and manically. The scene darkens. Chapter 7 At the exosphere, Cure color timer begins to blink inside his water ball as the ball starts dissipates. Other Ultras quickly stands behind Cure and transfer him their energies. "Thanks guys." said Cure. "That is awesome!" said One. "Agreed." said Xena. "Agreed." said Giga. "But Cure are you alright?" said Zero. "I am alright." said Cure. Suddenly, surge of blue energies enters Cure's body as he begin to feel enpowered. "Whose that?" said One as he receives that energy as well. "So pure." said Giga as he is enjoying the enpowerment. "Look there, there a sign." said Zero. "What it reads?" said Xena. "Water Ball dissapears." said Cure as he removes the water ball as other ultra floats around with their own power. A mysterious energy keeps Cure afloat. "The Messiah-sama." said Cure. "O Cure, O Ultras, O this is my gift of appreciation. Good luck in your journey." said The Messiah from Planet Cure, commnicating with the Ultras telepathy. The Ultras all bowed, showing their respect. Suddenly, groups of Darklops ambushes them but the could not reach the planet due to being cover by the Lightning Spark shielding. The Ultras took fighting stances and ready to fight them. Back at an unknown dark planet, an Ultra who bore similar aspects to Virus, looking at his mother, an Ultrawoman whom is a Scorpium Ultra. The Ultra is Virus son, whom he give birth to many years ago at the planet。 It is the Scorpio Nova Galaxy Counterpart of Planet Earth where Virus once visited but did not use Voidedium to destroy it. "Don't worry, Mother, I will get revenge on Father for you." said that Ultra. "Dark Sceptor, no matter what he did to me, he is still your father. you have his DNA and his Voiderium. He seeks to destroy this universe, you are his son, you make stand a chance to stop and persuade him lifeforms should exist in harmony." said the female Ultra. "Very well, but Mother, the damage he done to you?" said Dark Sceptor. "Son, I had long forget about he had done to me, let it go, I am sure he will return back to us." said the female Ultra. "Good, Mother. I will venture to Magium World to find him and try to bring back our family." said Dark Sceptor as he summons his blade of energy and fly off from Earth. The female Ultra looked and wished good luck for her son. Back at Magium World, Virus had not forgotten about his son as he mutters to himself" Son, Father would want to meet you once and make you agree with my ideals." Chapter 8 In space of Planet Cure and Planet Terra, Cure is fighting bravely with the Darklops while One, Xena, Zero and Giga is assisitng him. One of them appears behind Cure and prepares to strike him but One summons a trident from his Lightning Spark and cut him into half and proceeds to fire his One Double Shot, destroying it. "Guys, this Darklops are quite weak, simple design is use so mass numbers of them can be produced. Let make a short out of them and go to Magium World!" said Xena. "Agreed!"said Giga. "Xena is right!" said Zero. "Thanks Giga and Xena. Cure, what you say?" said One. "Let blast them apart." said Cure. Upon saying that, Zero takes out his Zero Sluggers and rushes towards the Darklops, manages to destroy some. However, some of the Darklops, they are all robotic versions of Zero and One, fires the dark copy of One Cross Shot and Zero Wide Shot at Cure. "Baraji Shot!" said Giga as he fires his beam and destroys them to protect Cure. "Thanks Giga." said Cure. "Okay, be careful!" said Giga as he continues his battle while tag teaming with Xena and One. "I am here!" said Cure as he charges his fists with strength and punches a few of them, destroying them with his kick. "Curium Ray!" said Cure as he spins around while firing the beam, destroying a few. Cure rushes forward and begin creating water balls and shoting at the Darklops in the form of energy blasts weakening them allowing One, Giga and Xena to finish them off with their beams. "Thanks for the help!" said One as Cure bowed at them before going to Zero, whom is engaging a very tough fight with the Darklops. "Zero!" said Cure. "Cure?" asked Zero. "Let's tag attack shall we?" asked Cure. "Sure."said Zero. Zero places his Zero Sluggers on his chest and prepares to use his Zero Twin Shoot, Cure gathers large amount of water and uses Cure The Reverse, launching huge amount of water at the Darklops followed by Zero Twin Shoot. Destroying all of them in a huge explosion. "This is the true power of Curium Water, being able to survive being evaporate every in space." said Cure as all the water returns back to Cure. Just as they are celebrating, One, Xena and Giga was blasted back by the Darklops at them. Cure quickly creates a water platform, protecing them. "Father, this is never ending!" said One. "Agreed, our energies will soon be depleted." said Xena. "It is too stupid to overestimate all this mindless robots, especially having the combat of you and Zero, are elite warriors." said Giga, exhausted. "Agreed." said Zero. "We have to finish them quick." said Cure. The Ultras stared, quickly release there are hundreds of them approaching them followed by a million. Suddenly an idea approaches them. Chapter 9 "Let's use our ultimate attack. There is no time to waste on this." said Zero. One agreeing with his father, decides to transform into his newest form, Sluggers Form, other Ultras looked. One had obtained the form from Xena and Giga, and a symbol for to their friendship. "One has acknowledge and taken our bonds as his power." said Giga. "That is awesome, our friendship is nothing to be joke about." said Xena. "Son, you have growth, I am sure Lila and Zeth will be proud of you. When we return home, Jane will be happy about what his father had acheived." said Zero. "Nice!" said One. Cure nodded, was feeling happy he had meet such wonderful comrades in his life. Cure chants his words and becomes Ultimate Form. "Let's counterattack now!" said Cure. Xena summons countless fireball explosives behind him and prepares to fire it at the Darklops. Giga transforms into his Space Form and begin charging ultra violet rays from his hands. "Now may the fastest speed surprass the darkness." said One as he unleashes his sluggers, controlling one of it mentally while the others in his hands. "Ultimate Sluggers Slash." said One as he lunged at the mindless robot, slashing them with his three sluggers continuously and accelerating at incredible very fast speeds. Zero prepares to fire his Ultimate Aegis at them. Cure releases multiple water dragons from his Cure Orbium Aegis, the dragons are slowly piercing the robotic bodies easily. Xena and Giga fires their final finishers, assisting One. The Darklops final destroyed in a huge explosion of the Ultras watched. "Water Dragons, return back." said Cure as the dragons returns back to Cure, he reverts to his Normal Form. One, Xena, Giga and Zero goes towards Cure, shaking and waving each other hands. "Looks like The Messiah given us a huge mental boost to our energies." said One. "One, you are choosen to fulfill his dreams?" said Zero. "Maybe, but I am not sure." said One. "Well, well, lets go to Magium World now." said Cure, Cure as he levitate to Magium World while other Ultras fly. The Ultra Brothers are having their battles. The Ultras knew something harsh will be facing and they are having the confident and strength to overcome and saving the fate of this universe. As they travels, they were amused by the beauty of Planet Cure, similar to Earth, Planet Terra and Planet Magical. Magium World approaches them. Epilogue King returns to the King Temple. King had tasked all Ultra Elders to gather at the Land of Light for an improtant meeting. Arriving at the Land of Light, King stands on top of a tower, prepares to address his fellow citizens. "Ultra Elders, Ultra Warriors, our brave Ultra warriors had faced the threat of Virus, Belial and Emperor. But it is not the end, we must find and destroy the cause of all this conflicts, Evil Messiah. This is our job as an Ultraman." said King. All Ultra Warriors and Ultra Elders cheered as they prepares for this new threat in the universe. Next Episode Highlights Virus will meet his son, Dark Sceptor. The battle between father and son begins as they resolve the fate of Ultrawoman Yvon, wife of Virus and mother of Dark Sceptor, more on the backstory. Ultra Brothers fights the Zetton Army and eventually winning? Cure, One, Xena, Giga and Zero had to destroy the barrier to Magium World to save the universe. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes